


A beautiful anniversary

by sunflowergillz



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Beck Oliver - Freeform, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Jade West - Freeform, Pregnancy, domestic life, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergillz/pseuds/sunflowergillz
Summary: Beck and Jade celebrate their 10th anniversary, which ends in a surprise
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A beautiful anniversary

It had been 10 years since both Beck and Jade declared they were together. Jade was 15 and Beck was 16, it was a beautiful day. They’d kissed after seeing a movie together, under the moon and stars. That bench they sat is where Beck asked her to be his girlfriend. Jade never regretted saying yes, even in their dark moments.

Right now, they had two beautiful children. Evelyn, who was eight years old, and Kaeden, who was three years old. The two siblings get along pretty well, besides them screaming at each other from time to time. And sadly, on their anniversary, it was just one of those days.

“Kaeden! Give my doll back!” Evelyn screams at her little brother, “That’s mine! You have your trucks!”

“My dolly!” Kaeden giggles, holding onto the doll. “All mine!”

“No! Give it back!” Evelyn snaps, on the verge of tears. “Mom! Where are you?!” She yells for her mother.

“I’m getting ready for my date night, honey. What’s the matter?” Jade asks, exiting the bathroom while brushing her hair.

“Kaeden took my doll again!” Evelyn pouts, “He won’t give it back.”

“Oh god, not again.” Jade sighs, “Kae, what did we talk about?” She asks her son, getting down to his level, “You don’t take toys from your older sister, alright?”

“But I want it…” Kaeden mumbles, holding the doll close. “Mine.”

“No, it’s not yours. These are your toys.” Jade says, pointing to his basket of toys. “Evelyn didn’t offer you her toy, so I need you to give it back to her.”

“Ugh…” Kaeden rolls his eyes, “Fine.”

“And don’t give me attitude, please.” Jade says nicely, kissing his forehead. “Give her the doll, please.”

Kaeden hands the doll back over to his sister. Evelyn thanks him and goes back on the couch, continuing to play with her toy.

“Why are you going out, mom?” Evelyn asks, “Why can’t you stay with us and watch a movie?” She whines.

“Well… It’s me and your father’s 10 year anniversary.” Jade says, “That’s a big milestone.”

“That’s a long time!” Kaeden gasps.

“You’re right, baby. It is.” Jade smiles, “He’s getting ready upstairs, he should be down soon.” She says.

“But who’s watching us?” Evelyn asks.

“Nana and Papa are watching you tonight, they’ll watch a movie with you guys. We’ll make it up to you, okay?” Jade tells them.

“Pwomise?” Kaeden asks, his eyes wide.

“I promise.” Jade says, running a hand through the boy’s soft hair. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs, and it’s her husband. He looks incredibly handsome with his button up shirt and bow tie, and she’s already drooling over him.

“Oh… wow.” Jade says, “You look incredible.” She says, adjusting her husband’s shirt collar carefully.

“Thanks.” Beck smiles, “You look absolutely stunning.” He tells her, kissing her gently on the lips.

“Ewww, gross.” Evelyn sticks her tongue out, covering her and Kaeden’s eyes.

“Hey, parents kiss. It’s a thing.” Beck laughs, “You'll have to get used to it.”

“Whatever…” Evelyn mumbles, “Kaeden, what movie do you want to watch?”

“Cars!” Kaeden exclaims, grabbing his lighting mcqueen toy. “Vroom Vroom!”

“No, Kae… I’ve seen that movie a hundred times.” Evelyn says, “Why don’t we watch a different disney film?”

“Nooo! Cars!” Kaeden insists, “Vroom!”

Jade hears a knock at the door, she opens it and lets Jen and John in. The two kids are happy to see their grandparents, giving them big hugs.

“If you don’t mind, they want to watch a movie with you.” Jade says, “Is that alright with you?”

“Of course it is, we can have dinner and watch a movie together.” Jen says. “What do you guys want for dinner?”

“Mac and Cheese!!” Kaeden says, jumping up and down.

“Yeah, Mac and Cheese!” Evelyn agrees.

“You got it, we’ll make that for you.” John says, “You two get going, it’s your special night.” He smiles.

“Alright, you kids have fun.” Jade says, hugging both of her children. “Be good for Nana and Papa, okay?”

“We will, mom.” Evelyn says, “I’ll keep Kaeden in check.”

“That’s my good girl.” Jade kisses her daughter’s cheek.

Beck gives his kids a hug and a kiss goodbye, then him and Jade head out the door, getting ready for their fun night out.

  
  


Jade was quiet for most of the ride. Beck had noticed that she’d be rather quiet that day in particular, but maybe she was just nervous for the fancy restaurant they were going to, or, she had a nice surprise planned.

They took a seat at the restaurant, Jade adjusted her dress slightly so it wouldn’t bother her. She ordered herself water instead of wine, which quickly confused Beck.

“No alcohol?” Beck raises his brows, “It’s our special night out, you deserve a drink.”

“I know, I’m trying to cut it down on the alcohol. It makes me feel sick sometimes.” Jade admits, “I don’t like feeling that way.”

“I get it, that’s alright.” Beck says, “You sure you’re okay though?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jade says, “Why?”

“I don’t know, you seem off.” Beck tells her, “Are you not having a good time?”

“No, No. I am. I’m fine, trust me.” Jade offers him a reassuring smile, “This is nice. We deserve a night out.”

“You’re right, we do.” Beck says, “An eight year old and a three year old is quite the hassle. It’s nice to just breathe for once.”

“Kaeden’s been such a handful lately, I love him to bits… But he’s the complete opposite of Evelyn, it’s hard to deal with him at times.” Jade says, “He’s so cute, though. He looks so much like you, Beck.”

“He’s my little guy.” Beck smiles, “We have such a nice bond, it’s incredible. Just like how you and Evelyn have your own bond.”

“Yeah, Evelyn and I definitely have a strong bond.” Jade says, “I love the way you and Kaeden hang out, it’s super sweet.”

“I love him, as soon as I held him for the first time I knew we had a special bond.” Beck says, “He’s very chaotic, but I love his booming personality.”

“Me too.” Jade smiles.

“Are you two ready to order your meal?” The waiter asks the two, “Or do you need a minute?”

“No, I think we’re all set.” Beck says, “Do you know what you want?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, “Can I get the steak tips and ceasar salad?” She asks, closing her menu.

“Of course, miss. And for you, sir?” The waiter turns his head.

“I’ll get the shrimp scampi.” Beck says, handing his menu over. 

“Alright, that will be out shortly.” The waiter says, taking the menus and walking off.

“God, I’m starving.” Jade says, “I hope the food comes out sooner than later.”

“It will, don’t worry. It’s a pretty low crowd here.” Beck says, looking around the restaurant. “You didn’t eat much today, did you?”

“I had a small breakfast and lunch, I wanted to save room for our big dinner.” Jade says, “But I can barely concentrate cause I’m so hungry.”

“Okay, here. Let’s get some bread rolls to hold you over.” Beck says, seeing their waiter walk by, “Excuse me, sir?” He speaks up.

“What can I get for you?” The man asks, “Do you need a refill on drinks?”

“That would be great, actually.” Beck says, “Do you have bread rolls? My wife is starving.”

“We do, we have a fresh batch ready right now. Do you want that?” He asks.

“I’d love that, thank you.” Jade says, “And thank you for the refill, too.” She smiles.

“Not a problem.” The brown-haired waiter says, he walks off and comes back with the bread rolls, setting them down on the table. “Enjoy.” He says, walking off again.

Jade butters her bread rolls and devours a few of them, Beck has a couple too, but he mostly saves them for his wife.

  
  


Eventually, their dinner arrives and Jade is still hungry surprisingly. She had all of her salad and her steak, wiping her mouth carefully once she was done. She didn’t even feel bloated or anything, in fact, she was still hungry.

Beck finished up his meal shortly after Jade, and the two of them ordered a special dessert to split because it was a special anniversary dessert, according to the waiter they had. It was a really nice brownie sundae, and it was definitely worth getting.

  
  


After that, they paid the bill and got into the car. Jade thought they were heading home, but Beck had other ideas.

“I wanted to bring you somewhere special for our anniversary.” Beck says, “You don’t mind, right?”

“Of course not, I’m intrigued.” Jade says, “I’m a little tired, but I’ll be okay.”

“Food coma?” Beck raises his brows.

“Sort of, I’ll be fine, though.” Jade shrugs, looking out the window while Beck drives.

They arrive at their destination, and Jade quickly recognizes this place. It’s the movie theater that they had their first kiss, and where Beck asked her to be his girlfriend. It held so many memories, and she already felt emotional being here.

Beck held her hand as they walked over to the bench they had their first kiss, they took a seat. The two of them remembered that moment so vividly, and they decided to recreate it.

Beck and Jade passionately kissed on the bench, Jade draped her arms over Beck’s shoulders while she kissed him deeply. The kiss lasted for quite a while, until Jade finally pulled back.

“You okay?” Beck raises his brows, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just a little dizzy.” Jade says, rubbing at her head. “I think that kiss was just really intense.”

“You sure? You’ve been off all night.” Beck says, “I know something’s up, Jade. You can tell me.” He says, squeezing her hand gently.

“Okay… Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie and tell you I’m fine? Because you’ll find out eventually.” Jade says.

“I’d like to find out now, so I don’t have to worry about you.” Beck says, running his thumb over the back of her hand. “Come on, please?”

“Fine.” Jade sighs, “Well… To make a long story short, we’re going to have to clean out one of our extra rooms. Because I’m pregnant.” She says simply. “There, is that what you wanted?”

“Oh my god… Babe, are you for real?” Beck’s eyes are wide, “Is that why you’ve been off lately?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, “I found out about a week ago, I thought now was the perfect time to tell you.” She says, “I know two kids is a lot, but the thought of a third… I've been wanting one for a while.” 

“Honestly… Me too.” Beck says, moving his hand to her flat abdomen. “I’m so happy, babe. Do you know how far in you are?” He asks.

“11 weeks right now.” Jade says, taking out the ultrasound picture from last week. “Look how tiny they are.”

Beck admires the picture, he’s in awe of how tiny this baby is. It reminds him of the last two times he saw his kids in their fetus form, and how magical it all felt.

“They’re so beautiful, baby.” Beck says, “I love you so much, I hope we get another baby girl that looks just like you.” He says, kissing her softly.

“I hope so too.” Jade smiles, kissing him back. “Let’s go home and tell the kids, we can wait on your parents. I desperately need to tell them.” She says, kissing him again.

“You got it. Let’s go.” Beck says, holding her hand as they walk back to the car.

  
  


Beck and Jade greeted Beck’s parents and talked about their night for a bit, thankfully, Beck didn’t let it slip that Jade was expecting again. Once they both left, they changed into pajamas and sat with both Kaeden and Evelyn, Kaeden sat on Beck’s lap, while Evelyn was curled up next to Jade- nearly asleep.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Jade nudges her daughter gently, “Wake up, Daddy and I have something to tell you- both of you, actually.”

Evelyn let out a yawn, “What is it, mom?” She asks, rubbing at her eyes.

“Well… Kaeden, you’ve been asking for a sibling a lot recently, haven’t you?” Jade says, pulling out her wallet. “Well, I got news for you.”

“Are you pregnant again, mom?!” Evelyn gasps.

“That’s right, I am.” Jade smiles, pulling out the ultrasound photo. “Look, Kae. That’s your possible baby brother or sister.”

“I want a sister!” Evelyn exclaims, “We need another girl in this house.”

“Honey… You have me and Luna, but I can understand your point.” Jade chuckles, “Kaeden, are you excited?”

“Baby coming?” Kaeden asks, being quite confused. 

“Yeah, there’s a baby in Mommy’s tummy.” Beck says, “It’s going to grow overtime and then be born, isn’t that cool?”

“Yeah!” Kaeden giggles, “I get baby sibling!” He says, hugging his mom tightly.

“Woah, buddy. Calm down. You need to be gentle with your mom now.” Beck says, “Hug her gently, alright?”

“Okay.” Kaeden says, hugging his mom again gently.

[...]

August had finally rolled around, meaning that Jade was 2 weeks from her due date. It had been really hot recently, and being this pregnant with two kids wasn’t exactly easy. Evelyn knew how to be gentle around her mom and take care of her, but Kaeden didn’t.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Kaeden jumps up and down, “Mommy!” He repeats himself, tugging on the shorts she was wearing.

“Honey, I’m trying to fold laundry. What do you need?” Jade asks him, folding a shirt.

“Mommy, I hungwy.” Kaeden whines, “I want food…”

“Oh, that’s right. It’s lunch time.” Jade says, rubbing at her lower back to relieve the aching in it. “Go ask your dad, okay? I’m in the middle of something.”

“Okay.” Kaeden says, walking off to the living room where his dad was, “Daddy!”

“Hey, buddy. What do you need?” Beck asks.

“Lunch time.” Kaeden says, “Evelyn is hungwy, too.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll go make you some food.” Beck says, “How does a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound?”

“Yummy!” Kaeden claps his hands together.

“Alright, coming right up.” Beck says, standing up. Kaeden goes back to sitting at the table with Evelyn, coloring with her.

Beck greets his wife in the kitchen, kissing her cheek gently. 

“Hey.” He says, “How’s the laundry going? Do you need help?”

“No, I’m fine.” Jade says, “Are you making the kids lunch?”

“Yeah, I am.” Beck says, “After the laundry, you should sit down and rest. I don’t want you being on your feet all day.”

“I’m fine, Beck. They’re sore but I’m not due for another two weeks.” Jade says.

“I saw you rubbing at your back today, babe. Your lower back, specifically.” Beck points out, “Are you having contractions?”

“No, just back pain.” Jade says, “Just make the kids lunch, okay?”

“Okay.” Beck says simply, going to make lunch for Kaeden and Evelyn.

  
  


Beck serves the two children their lunch, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with strawberries, water and some cucumbers. They thank their dad and begin to eat. As Beck makes his way to the living room, he hears his wife moan in pain, bending over and holding onto the table for support.

Beck quickly rushes to her side, moving his thumbs down her lower back. He’d seen his wife go through two labors already, he knew how to relieve her contraction pain.

Once it finished, Jade stood up straight again, going back to folding the laundry.

“Contraction?” Beck raises his brows in concern.

“Yeah… Painful one, too.” Jade says, “I’ll be fine, alright? Go sit with Kaeden and Evelyn, I need to finish this.” She tells him.

“As much as I’d love to sit with my kids, I need to make sure my other kid is in check.” He says, putting a hand on her swollen belly. 

“I’m not a baby, Beck. I’m going to be fine.” Jade says, “I may sound like a dying animal everytime I have a contraction, but I’m fine, really,”

“I’m sticking around, okay?” Beck tells her, “You can’t convince me to sit down.”

“Fine. Go ahead.” Jade says, rolling her eyes. “But don’t be surprised when I don’t have another contraction.”

  
  


To no one’s surprise, Jade ended up having another contraction 5 minutes later. She bent over the way she did earlier, holding onto the table as she tried rocking her hips to ease the pain. Beck ran his hands down the sides of her back, breathing with her to help relieve the pain for her.

Jade looked distressed when she stood back up fully, rubbing at her lower back. She obviously didn’t want to admit that she was going into labor, but she knew it was bound to happen.

“Do you want to hop in the shower?” Beck asks her, “The hot water could help.”

“Not yet, I don’t want to believe I’m in labor just yet. It could be a false alarm.” Jade says, “I don’t want to predict anything just yet.”

“Okay, I understand.” Beck says, “I’m gonna send my parents a text just in case, alright? So they’ll know if they have to watch the kids.”

“Okay.” Jade says, heaving a deep breath. At this point, she’s waiting for the next contractions to come.

After two more contractions and many more back rubs, Jade’s finally convinced herself she’s in labor. She turns to Beck, who’s rubbing her hips and back as gently as he can, to help with the pain.

“Hot shower?” He asks her.

“Please.” Jade says, “I need it.”

“Okay. Let me just let the kids know what’s going on, okay?” Beck kisses her cheek.

Jade waddles her way to the bathroom, Beck goes over to the table and takes a seat, letting them know what’s going on.

“Mommy may be having her baby today, guys.” Beck says. “So Nana and Papa are going to come over and take care of you for a couple days, is that okay?”

“That’s fine.” Evelyn shrugs, “Is mom okay?”

“She’ll be fine, it just hurts when the baby’s getting ready to come out.” Beck says, “You’ll be meeting your little sister soon, isn't that exciting?”

“I’m so excited!” Evelyn says, “I’ll draw her a picture and everything.”

“Me too!” Kaeden giggles, he was in the phase where he basically copied everything Evelyn did, but Evelyn didn’t really have an issue with it, thankfully.

“That’s sweet of you guys, color while I help your mother shower.” Beck says, standing up from the table.

He heads into the bathroom, Jade is on the toilet seat, holding her 38 week bump and moaning in pain from another contraction. Beck is quickly by her side, massaging her shoulders gently and moving his hands down to her back, rubbing it in circles.

“Let it out, babe. You got this.” Beck whispers, “I love you so much.”

The contraction finishes up, Jade breathes out and manages to stand up. Beck leads her over to the shower, helping his wife undress. He runs the hot water until it’s the right temperature, helping her get into the shower.

Jade put her hand on the wall of the shower as she caressed her swollen stomach, Beck took off his shirt and got into the shower with her, rubbing her back in circles each time she went through a contraction.

“I can't do this, Beck.” Jade says, pressing her hand against the wall of the shower, “It hurts.”

“I know, but you’re so strong, babe. You’re the strongest woman I know.” Beck tells her, kissing her cheek gently. “We’re going to have another baby, Jade. That’s so exciting.” He says, moving his hand to her swollen abdomen.

“What if I don’t know what to name her?” Jade says, “We already couldn’t figure out a name when we discussed them, what if it’s even harder when I hold her for the first time?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when it comes, alright?” Beck says, “Just focus on your contractions for now.”

“I’ll do my best.” Jade says.

  
  


After showering and a few more contractions, Jade got out of the shower with Beck. Beck grabbed her a new pair of clothes, helping her change into them. 

As he was helping her, Jade let out a low moan as water gushed onto the floor. Beck quickly jumped back, grabbing a towel and wiping her legs carefully.

“Oh shit.” Jade mumbles, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, babe.” Beck tells her, pecking her lips gently. “Let me just call my parents, alright? 

Jade nods, focusing on another contraction as Beck holds her hand. Beck calls up his parents and let’s them know what’s going on, his parents tell them that they’re on their way, and to get their things ready.

Jade finally gets changed into the clothes Beck had brought her, Jade gets herself situated on the couch as Beck puts their bags in the car. Jade’s trying not to freak out, but she really wants to get to the hospital as soon as she can.

  
  


It’s not long before Beck’s parents get here, Jade gets in the car after saying goodbye to her kids. Beck follows along shortly after and begins to drive, comforting his wife along the way.

“In, then out, in, then out.” Beck says, breathing with her to let her know she wasn’t alone, “I think this is the earliest our baby has come, right?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, leaning her head back as the contraction finishes. “Evelyn was 39 weeks and Kaeden was 41. This one’s definitely an eager one.” She says, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

During the car ride, Jade’s contractions kept coming in fast. Beck was nervous that she’d deliver in this car, so he was trying to get to the hospital as quickly as he could.

“Please don’t deliver in this car.” Beck said nervously, “That’ll be hard to get out of the seats.”

“I’ll be fine, we’re close to being there.” Jade says, “Did you pack my birthing gown?”

“I did, it’s the pink one, right?” Beck raises his brows.

“Mhm.” Jade nods, holding onto the side of the seat as another contraction overtakes her body. Since they're at a red light, Beck moves his hand over her lower back gently, helping her breathe through the pain again.

  
  


They finally make it to the hospital, Jade goes up to the receptionist and checks in with her. They’re taken to a room within five minutes, where Beck helps Jade into her pink gown. She gets an IV hooked up to her and tries to relax in bed, but a contraction overtakes her body quickly.

“Beck!” Jade cries out, Beck is quickly by her side, letting her squeeze the living daylights out of his hand. Doctor Rose walks in during the middle of her contraction, about to examine here.

“Welcome back, mama.” Doctor Rose says, “How are we feeling?”

“Not great.” Jade admits, taking a deep breath. “My contractions are really close together.”

“Alright, well let’s see how far dilated you are.” She suggests, taking a look between Jade’s legs. She examines her then looks up, giving the laboring mom a smile.

“6 centimeters already!” Doctor Rose says, “That's good, you seem to be dilating fast.” She tells her.

“I was having what I thought were braxton hicks this morning, maybe they were actual contractions.” Jade chuckles nervously, “I just didn’t want to believe I was in labor until they were more close together.”

“That’s alright, I’m just glad you’re here.” Doctor Rose says, “I’ll be back in a bit to check on you, just press the call button if you need me.” She says, walking out of the room.

“I think I know what I want our baby’s middle name to be.” Jade says, “I want it to be Rose. Doctor Rose has helped me through all my pregnancies, and knowing that this is the last… I think she deserves having her name in our daughter’s name.” She says.

“I love that.” Beck kisses her softly, “Now she just needs a first name, but we’ll decide on that once we see her for the first time.” He tells her.

“Mhm.” Jade nods, “I’m about to have another one.” She says, grabbing onto Beck’s arms and sinking her nails in, Beck let her do that, even though sometimes it drew blood. 

“You got this.” Beck tells her softly, kissing her cheek. “Do you want me to call the others?”

Jade nods her head, letting Beck call their other friends. She usually only let Tori come during her childbirth, but since this was her last child, they decided to let everyone come and wait outside to meet the baby.

  
  


Once Tori arrived, she came into the room (with permission of course). Jade was trying to shut her eyes and just relax for a bit, but opened them up once seeing Tori.

“Hey, mama.” Tori says, “Everything going okay?”

“Yeah, I’m six centimeters already.” Jade says, “We’re getting somewhere.”

“Good! Glad to hear it.” Tori smiles, “Do you need anything before I head out? Like giving the group updates?”

“Tell them we’re more than halfway through the labor process, we’ll let you know when I start pushing.” Jade says, “Either me or Beck will send you a text. You can come in if you really want to.”

“Alright, thanks.” Tori says, giving her friend a hug. “Good luck.”

Jade offers her friend a smile before watching her leave. Once she left the room, a major contraction hit her. She leaned on Beck’s chest as this one overtook her, letting her husband rub her back in circles.

“I love you so much, Jade.” Beck kisses his wife’s nose gently, “You’re doing so good.”

“I love you.” Jade breathes out as soon as the contraction finishes, “I’m never doing this again.”

“You won’t have to, don’t worry.” Beck promises, “This is going to be our last one.”

“That better be a promise.” Jade smirks at him, nudging him jokingly. 

  
  


About five hours later, Jade’s contractions were right on top of each other. Beck and Jade’s knuckles were white from how tightly Jade was squeezing his hand, and the sounds Jade were making were like a dying animal from all the pain she was feeling.

“I hate this so much, Beck. I can’t believe you got me pregnant again!” Jade cries out, squeezing her husband’s hand tightly. “Why did you do this to me?!”

“I’m sorry! It was an accident!” Beck quickly apologizes, “Do you need me to get the nurse?”

“No! Shut up!” Jade snaps, moaning loudly from another contraction. She leans against his chest again, grabbing his shirt to keep herself positioned.

Once it was over, she pulled back and leaned back on the pillow. Caressing her tight stomach with one hand, she was taking quick and deep breaths, trying to prevent another contraction from coming.

“Oh my god!” She cries out, leaning forward from the contraction she was feeling. “Beck!”

“Breathe with me, okay?” Beck says softly, holding her hand. “You got this. Slow and steady breaths.”

Jade breathed along with Beck, tears forming in her eyes from all the pain. She was definitely in transition at this point, and the urge to push finally came to her.

“I… I need to push.” Jade squeaks out, squeezing Beck’s hand. “Get the nurse.”

Beck presses the call button repeatedly, Doctor Rose rushes into the room, a few other nurses on hand.

“Are we ready to go?” Doctor Rose asks, putting a new pair of gloves on. “She seems like she’s in transition.”

“Yeah, she has the urge to push.” Beck says, getting beside his wife’s side. 

“Okay, let’s check you out, Jade.” Doctor Rose says, she looks between the woman’s legs and she’s finally at ten centimeters. “Alright, Jade. We can start pushing now.”

“Don’t touch me, Beck! I need to push!” Jade says, pushing her husband away.

“She’s just in transition, Beck. It’s the pain speaking.” Doctor Rose says, “Jade, on the next contraction you need to push for ten seconds, then take a breath- alright?”

Jade nods, finally reaching for Beck’s hand again. Although she had just yelled at him, her mood switched rather quickly when realizing this was happening for real. Beck let Jade squeeze her hand as much as she needed, being there for her as much as he could.

“You got this babe, the next contraction should be coming soon.” Beck says, “You’re so, so strong, baby.”

“Oh my god!” Jade cries out, leaning forward and pushing with everything she has. She lets out a low moan once the contraction finishes, getting ready for the next one.

“Great job, Jade! You’re doing amazing.” Doctor Rose says, “She should be crowning very soon.”

Jade takes a few deep breaths before the next contraction comes, she pushes again and groans at the pain she feels during and after it. Doctor Rose takes another look, and applauds Jade for doing so well.

“Baby’s going to be crowning in the next push, the burning feeling won’t last long if you get your next push out quickly.” Doctor Rose reminds her, and Jade listens intently.

“Oh god… Oh my god she’s going to be crowning, Beck.” Jade says, searching for her husband’s hand. “Hold me. Hold me now.”

“I got you, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” Beck tells her, “Do you want me to get behind you?”

Jade nods, Beck positions himself behind Jade, wrapping his arms around her. He kisses her cheek gently, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

“You’re so strong, love. I believe in you. You got this.” Beck says, “I love you so much.”

“I… I love you too.” Jade says between breaths, feeling the next contraction overcome her body. She tenses up and leans forward, pushing as much as she can. She can feel the baby crowning, and lets out a loud moan of pain. She leans back in Beck’s arms, panting and sweating.

“Pant it out, Jade. You got this.” Doctor Rose says, “She's crowning, Beck. Do you want to look?”

“Uhhh… Sure.” Beck says, he takes a quick peak. He’d seen Kaeden’s head being born before, due to that birth being at home. The little girl being born had chestnut colored hair, which was Jade’s natural hair color.

“Babe, she has your original hair color.” Beck says, “It may change, since it’s wet. But she’s finally got your natural hair.”

“Oh my god.” Jade says, still panting. “I don’t think I can do it… I’m exhausted.”

“Yes you can, babe. You’re Jade We- You’re Jade Oliver. You’ve had two babies before and succeeded each time, you’re doing so good.” Beck tells her, “The next contraction should come soon, baby.”

Right on cue, before Jade was about to say something. She felt another contraction hit her, she pushed as hard as she could. The baby’s head and shoulders were born, leaving one more push to go.

“You’re doing amazing, honey.” Doctor Rose says, “Just one more until you can meet your little princess.”

“I’m so tired…” Jade groans, “It hurts so bad, Beck.” 

“I know, baby.” Beck kisses her cheek, “You’re so strong. This is your last birth, remember?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, she reaches for Beck’s hand and squeezes it, feeling the next contraction approaching. She pushed with everything she had in her, letting out a cry of pain as she birthed the rest of the baby’s body.

The baby was born into Doctor Rose’s hand, it was silent at first. Doctor Rose moved the baby up against her chest, patting her back gently. The baby let out a gurgling cough, which then resulted in unhappy wails.

“Congratulations, you two.” Doctor Rose says, “She’s beautiful.” 

“Oh my god, Jade. You did it.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jade says, taking deep breaths. “I’m never getting pregnant ever again.”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Beck laughs, kissing her cheek.

“Would you like to cut the cord, sir?” A nurse asks, bring a pair of scissors and the baby over to Beck.

“Absolutely.” Beck smiles, cutting the baby’s cord carefully. “She’s so beautiful, Jade. Look at her.”

Jade gets a glimpse of the baby before she’s carried away to get cleaned up, she bursts into tears quickly. She’s so perfect, and resembles the two parents very well.

“Oh my god, she’s amazing.” Jade sniffles, wiping at her eyes. “She’s got my hair and everything, maybe she’ll have your eyes.”

“I hope so. I’d love another baby with my eyes.” Beck smiles, seeing the baby being carried over. She was put in a loosely wrapped white blanket, with a hat to warm her up. 

“Here she is.” The nurse smiles, “Congratulations.”

“Oh my goodness, she’s gorgeous.” Jade says, taking the baby into her arms. The little girl is still wailing unhappily, pressing her tiny hands against her mom’s chest. 

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay, Mommy’s got you, baby girl.” Jade says softly, patting her new daughter’s back carefully. “Look at you… You’re incredible.” She says, kissing the baby’s forehead.

“She’s amazing, babe.” Beck says, putting his hand where Jade’s hand was. “Evelyn and Kaeden are going to adore her.”

“I know.” Jade smiles, she looks down at her baby girl. “I think I have the perfect name for her.”

“What is it?” Beck raises his brows.

“Lucy.” Jade says, “Lucy Rose Oliver.” She smiles, “I've always loved that name and wanted to use it for one of my kids, and now is the perfect time.” 

“I love it.” Beck kisses her, “Our little Lucy. It’s so perfect.” He smiles, placing his thumb on the baby girl’s cheek. “Look at you, princess. You’re so beautiful. He says softly to his newborn daughter.

“Do we have a name for her?” Doctor Rose asks, “We need to take her to the nursery for exams, then we’ll bring her back.”

“Yes, we do. We wanted you to hear it.” Jade says, “Her name is Lucy Rose Oliver.” She smiles, “She’s partly named after you, since you’ve helped me so much in life.”

“That’s so sweet of you two.” Doctor Rose smiles, “I’ve been honored to help you deliver each baby you’ve had, they have the best genes I’ve ever seen, since you’re such a beautiful couple.” She says. 

“Thank you.” Jade says, “We couldn’t appreciate you more, really. Thank you for everything.”

“Of course.” Doctor Rose says.

Jade hands the baby over to Doctor Rose, and she's already fussing as soon as she’s handed over to the doctor. 

“Looks like someone loves their mommy already.” Beck kisses her cheek, “We have such a beautiful family, babe.”

“We do.” Jade agrees, kissing her husband softly.

  
  


After the baby was examined, Lucy was brought back to Jade. She was incredibly healthy, she weighed 6 pounds and 4 ounces, the tiniest baby Jade has had, born on August 8th at 7:23 PM. 

Lucy wanted to eat right as Jade held her again, Jade had missed nursing and absolutely loved doing it again. She suckled gently on her mom’s nipple, sounding like a little pig as she took big gulps of her mom’s milk.

“You’re a very hungry baby.” Jade smiles, caressing her baby’s cheek with her thumb. “You sound like a little piggy when you eat.”

“She’s so tiny.” Beck says, “Can we call her teeny for short?”

“That’s so cute.” Jade admits, “I love that nickname.”

“I’m glad, it fits her perfectly.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “I really can’t wait to take her home.”

“Me too.” Jade says, adjusting her baby slightly against her breast.

  
  


Before they knew it, Beck and Jade could take the new addition to the family home. Beck got Lucy strapped into her car seat, kissing her forehead before getting into the driver’s seat.

They drove home, walking inside with Beck carrying the car seat. They’d definitely have to get a new family car, since two cars weren’t going to cut it on family road trips, but that was the least of their concerns right now.

“Mom!” Evelyn said excitedly, running over to her mom and hugging her, “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, pumpkin.” Jade kisses her daughter’s cheek, “Where’s Kaeden?”

“Right hewe!” Kaeden says, running over to his mom and dad. “Hi, mommy! Hi, daddy!”

“Hey, kiddo.” Beck smiles at his son, “Did you have fun with Nana and Papa?”

“Yeah!” Kaeden says, “Where baby?”

“She’s right here, honey.” Jade says, glancing over to the car seat. “Why don’t we go meet her officially? She’s very excited to meet you two.”

“Okay, mommy.” Kaeden says, going into the living room.

After Beck’s parents met Lucy, the two of them left to give the family some privacy. Jade had Lucy in her arms, cradling her carefully while the baby girl sucked on her pacifier.

“She’s so cute, mom.” Evelyn says, looking at the baby girl in her mother’s arms. “I’m so happy I have a sister.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, baby.” Jade says, “Do you want to hold her?”

“Yes!” Evelyn claps her hand together happily, “I would love that.”

“Alright, just be very gentle with her.” Jade says, she adjusts her baby and shifts Lucy into Evelyn’s arms. Evelyn is extremely careful with the baby girl, and feels compelled to protect her.

“Hi, Lucy.” Evelyn coos, “I’m your big sister, Evelyn. I love you so much.” She smiles, kissing her baby sister’s forehead. 

“That’s very sweet, love.” Beck says, “Your baby sister loves you too.”

Evelyn smiles, kissing the baby again but on her cheek this time. She holds her for a little bit longer, before Kaeden wants to hold her.

“I want to see her!” Kaeden exclaims, “Pwease, mommy?”

“As soon as Evelyn is done holding her, you can.” Jade tells her son.

“I’m all set with her, Kaeden can hold her now.” Evelyn says, “I love her, Mom.”

“I’m glad you do, because she’ll be sticking around this house for a long, long time.” Jade says, taking her baby girl from her daughter’s arms. She has Kaeden sit beside her, putting the baby girl in his arms. He holds onto her tightly, making sure he’s careful.

“Hi, Lucy!!” Kaeden says excitedly, but being hushed. “I’m your big bwother! I wuv you so so much!” He says, kissing her forehead.

“That’s so sweet, Kae.” Beck says, “She’s going to love having you as a big brother, you’re going to have to teach her a few things.”

“Weally?” Kaeden’s eyes go wide, “Yay!!”

“Yup, you’re going to be the best big brother in the world.” Jade says, kissing the top of her son’s head. 

“I wuv you, Lucy.” Kaeden giggles, kissing her cheek again. “My whittle baby sister.”

Jade smiled, she was so happy she was not only a family of four anymore, but a family of five. Beck and Jade never expected themselves to have three kids, let alone their first baby at seventeen. But the two of them made the best of their situations and made an amazing family.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> decided to write a oneshot to take a break from the current fic :) but i’m going back to it right now


End file.
